Fire and Ice, Love and Hate
by sailorstargirl13
Summary: Meet Hermione Malfoy and her gang who are on the run from two. I'll let you guess the romance! EDITING


Fire and Ice, Love and Hate

I'm editing this (Like I am with all of my other old stories)

Summary: Hermione has lost contact with her best friends after graduation. When they find each other again, it won't be under the best circumstances.

Pairings: Not yet…

Rating: K+ I suppose.

Disclaimer: I don't own much (as if I thought I owned Harry Potter in the first place…)

Chapter 1: Hermione Malfoy

Draco Malfoy looked around the small room where about ten people of seventeen and eighteen were sleeping. This was his gang, which he had named Dark Blood. He never really knew why he chose that name, although it just seemed to fit the group. As he looked around the room, his eyes stopped at the young woman his own age sleeping beside him on a small blanket. Her honey brown hair was its usual mass of curls, messier then usual from neglect. When open, her eyes were a dark chocolate, although they had the tendency to flash an almost black color when she was enraged. Her once healthy looking body was now thin and starved with her ribs and hip bones protruding from her skin.

This young woman, Hermione Malfoy, was one of the very few people that Draco would show any emotion for in the whole gang. When considering the lives of the rest of the gang, they meant nothing to him. But when it came to Hermione, Draco loved her with all his heart and protected her with his own life. He continued to watch her sleep until someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see a girl with dark blonde hair and light brown eyes kneeling down next to him.

"Draco, we need to get moving now. Wake up Hermione and I'll get the others," she said to Draco, nodding over to the window where the night was barely turning into morning. Draco nodded and began to nudge at Hermione's body while the girl went around, waking the others with ease. Hermione was always difficult to awake, which was usually why the blonde opted to wake up everyone else. When the blonde had awoken everyone else up, she came back over to Draco.

"Allow me," she offered. She knew exactly how to wake Hermione up and knew Draco hated to do it. So, raising her hand high, she slapped Hermione hard across her face.

"Merlin, Lavender! Not so hard!" Draco nearly shouted, although he knew to keep his voice quite.

"Oh, she's fine," Lavender insisted, seeing Hermione wake up. She didn't seem the least bit phased by the smack, except for the fact that she was now awake. "Come on, Hermione. We need to wash up a bit before we leave," Lavender told her best friend, helping her up.

Draco sighed as he looked at the clothing worn by the two. Hermione was dressed in a red tube top with a leather jacket attempting to cover she thin body. She was wearing a leather skirt that reached the middle of her thigh, exposing her thin legs. In the space between her leather boots and the hem of her skirt, her black fishnets were visible. Lavender wore except wore a small dark red tank top that exposed her midriff, like Hermione's. Instead of having a leather jacket, she had a simple denim one. She was also wearing a skirt, except hers was a pleated, plaid red one with a matching length. She wore the same boots and fishnets as Hermione, their thin legs matching perfectly. The other two women in the group wore something similar, except with small differences here and there. But, nevertheless, they all had an exposed midriff, which exposed the tattoo depicting a blood red rose that was dripping blood off a petal and falling into a small pool at the base of the stem. The outfits were made to make the girls all appear to be simple, Muggle whores and juvenile delinquents. Yet, Draco sometimes found himself wishing that he hadn't chosen this disguise for them, especially since he found himself trying to ward off the attention that the girls attracted, but it helped them blend in with the neighbourhoods they traveled through.

"Draco, we should get moving," a young man named Seth suggested when all the girls had returned from the bathroom.

"Of course," Draco said. The gang filed out of the small, run-down house and into the dirty, unsafe streets of the ghetto they had chosen that night to sleep in. Hermione and Lavender quickly made their ways to the front of the gang, Hermione in the middle of Draco and Lavender.

"Will we be eating today?" Hermione asked meekly, looking up at Draco with hungry eyes.

"Not until we can get some money," Draco replied, giving her an affectionate smile. She merely looked away.

"Draco, we need to eat some time soon. None of us have eaten in three days," Lavender said, speaking slightly louder, but not enough to stir anyone sleeping in the homes around them.

"I know that, but there isn't anything I can do about it," Draco insisted. There was a quiet groan that came from the group, making Draco almost regret his choice of heading the gang. Everything was his fault no matter who caused what. But, that was a responsibility that he chose to take on the day they all fled the Death Eaters.

Flashback

Draco peaked around the corner to make sure no one was there. He turned back to the small group and signalled them to follow him. As they made their way down the halls of the Malfoy Manor, Draco clutched Hermione's hand tightly to make sure she was with him at all times, Hermione holding Lavender's hand as well. Draco felt so strange trying to sneak out of his own home, but it wasn't really his anymore. It had become the lair of the Death Eaters not too long after graduation and soon Draco found himself doubting that he really wanted to become a Death Eater. When the newest group of Death Eaters came to become one of the darkest groups in the world, Draco convinced them all that it wasn't something they wanted to do. Every one of them agreed, seeing as how they were all children of Death Eaters and were becoming them just because they had to or be killed. So, Draco decided that the following day they would flee, for the day after they were all to receive their Dark Mark's. When they finally got out of the door, they all turned to Draco.

"What do we do now?" a boy named Hayden asked.

"Why should I know?" Draco asked, holding Hermione close to protect her against the harsh autumn wind that blew by them.

"You're our leader," a girl named Eliza said. Draco looked at them all and sighed. He was their leader, like it or not.

End Flashback

"Hurry up, Eliza," Draco called back to the brunette who was bringing up the back. She scurried forward to catch up to the group and settled next to Seth. The sun was becoming more and more visible between the horizon and the clouds, the chill of the night lifting slightly.

"Draco, maybe we can transfigure something to eat," suggested the last girl, Rachel.

"Too dangerous," Lavender replied. They all knew perfectly well that their wands were being tracked by both the Ministry and the Death Eaters. They had discovered that a few little spells had managed to become undetected by both groups, but when Draco had once attempted to Stupify someone, the Death Eaters appeared instantly, the Ministry right after. They all got away, but it was all too much work then they wanted to deal with.

While all this was going on, Hermione's mind was wondering. She was thinking back to before she came to the Malfoy Manor with Draco, just before graduation. She was happy and more in love then she had even been in her life. The object of her deep affection was none other then the Golden Boy, the Chosen One, The Boy-Who-Lived, or, as she called him, Harry Potter. But her love for him was shattered shortly after graduation when she turned to Draco. Harry, along with Ron, Ginny, and some of the other Gryffindor's had all become Auror's. They were after Draco's gang so that they could get information about Voldemort from them and then put them in Azkaban for being 'apprentice Death Eater's' as they were now referred to.

Draco glanced over and Hermione and caught the glazed over look in her eyes. He knew whom she was thinking about. It painted him so much to see that hurt look on her face whenever she thought about Harry. He wanted almost more then anything for her to forget about Harry. He was the enemy now and she needed to get over the love in her heart for him.

Draco knew that he had to protect his younger twin sister from everything that could harm her.

-End of chapter! If you didn't read this before, were you expecting that? If you did read this before, is it better? Please review!

-Serenity


End file.
